


Virgineum

by ArsMoriendi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Blood, Daddy Kink, Dark Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Multi, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, References to Catholicism, Sibling Incest, Twins, Voyeurism, a bit of Stockholm Syndrome, and a bit of brainwashing too, dark!gabriel reyes, dubcon, just a bit of fluff, just a little, mcreyes - Freeform, not a whole lot of fun to be honest, the fucked up kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsMoriendi/pseuds/ArsMoriendi
Summary: '...there it is. That tiny “click” that slides right into place when he does what he’s told. That all-too-easy surrender, that floating feeling. It’s traitorous. Traitorous to his sister, traitorous to his own self, even. His morals and his code, the (maybe a little shaky) foundation he built his character on. How the hell’d he let this happen?'





	Virgineum

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ao3. So, I've never written anything in my life, aside from mandatory gradeschool assignments. I finally built up the courage to purge my horrid, problematic thoughts on to paper, and I really enjoyed it. I hope you do too.
> 
> In this story, Jesse has a twin sister. They have been taken under Gabriel Reyes' wing and inducted into Blackwatch, and he acts as their surrogate father. Gabriel (dark!Gabriel, mind you) manipulates Jesse into a sexual relationship for a while before deciding to rope Jesse's twin sister, who is a virgin, into it. This is where this story takes place. 
> 
> I originally submitted the idea for this fic to 1800areyouslapping's blog, and later I submitted the fic itself. I strongly suggest you check her out on tumblr, and I have her to think for inspiring me to finally write something!
> 
> If you have any problem with incest, manipulation, dark! characters, dubcon, or any of the tagged themes, this is your warning. 
> 
> This is my first written-anything to please be gentle! I hope you enjoy it.

 

“Kiss her,” the rasped words rattle distantly through Jesse’s agonized consciousness. When he looks down at her, already starting to obey the command like it’s instinct, just like he’s been conditioned to, it’s like she’s a million miles away and he couldn’t ever reach her to follow through. Puffy red eyes closed, head turned, bowed in defeat. It seems like hours have passed before is lips finally end their journey, gently brushing the corner of her twisted, frowning mouth. It tastes like defeat. 

 

And yet...there it is. That tiny “click” that slides right into place when he does what he’s told. That all-too-easy surrender, that floating feeling. It’s traitorous. Traitorous to his sister, traitorous to his own self, even. His morals and his code, the (maybe a little shaky) foundation he built his character on. How the hell’d he let this happen?

 

“Good boy,” Nicotine. Heroin. Opium-soft and cigarette hazy words make him feel like he’s been somehow blessed. A quenching oasis in this hellscape of an evening. The words soothe down his back like he’s a kitten getting stroked, settling nice and glowing-warm at the base of his spine and the valley of his heart. He hears himself shudder, his arms trembling on either side of his sweet girl’s head and his eyes must’ve slipped shut cause all he sees is darkness now as he takes a moment to savor what’s just been given to him. 

 

Reyes smiles wickedly, sliding the tip of his tongue along his teeth, savoring something of his own.

 

When Jesse opens his eyes things his sister looks different to him. Has the scene really changed that much, or just his perception of it? Is she really crying less, sighing more, and is that her hips he feels arching up into him? He can’t be sure, he doesn’t wanna be sure, this ain’t a time for objectivity and lofty, airy ideals like morality. This is survival, sensation. As visceral as it gets. 

 

His elbows bend and he rests on his forearms, watching his labored breaths ghost against his sister’s hair. He rests his mouth against the side of her face feverishly, panting like a hound now. Reyes’ words were the key that unlocked the gate to his pleasure, and now it’s gaining on him, nipping at his heels and making up for the lost time he spent tonight agonizing and grappling with his shame. 

 

“Hey darlin’- _ ungh _ -darlin’, don’t cry, s’alright, huh?” one of his trembling hands smooths over a salty, freckled cheek, trying his best to simulate comforting touches. “C’mere sugar, c’mon…” A thumb hooks around her chin gently but insistently, leaving no room for argument, and she turns to face him. “There she is, there’s my-”

 

“Good girl,” his ears prickle electrically at the sound, “Guess it runs in the family.” Gabriel is reclined comfortably on the plush couch, the coffee table hastily kicked out of the way to make room for the show currently being performed for him on the floor of his quarters. He gives the base of his now throbbing, leaking cock a firm squeeze, careful to pace himself. This, he thinks, is the best he’s felt in ages. He wasn’t even aware that he could feel pleasure like this anymore. These kids ( _ his _ kids, he thinks sickly, squeezing once more) are the best thing that’s happened to him in a long while. And oh, this is just the very beginning.

 

Jesse only realizes he’d been slowing down, staring deeply into Gabriel’s eyes when a sob bubbles out of his sister’s mouth. He quickly snaps his gaze back to her, eyes half-lidded as he grazes his nose against hers. “Eskimo kisses”, he thinks they used to call them. This seems to soothe her the smallest bit, and he gives her as much of a smile as he can muster. “Y’hear that, good girl? Yer bein’ so... _ hff _ ...so good for us…” His consciousness is blurring like watercolor now.

 

“Jesse...J-Jess, it-”

 

“I know, sugar, I know…he said it...said it’ll hurt the first time, ‘member? But y-...yer bein’ so brave darlin’, I-ah, fuck, moonshine! That’s it! Fuck, I love you!” Jesse’s hips buck faster and harder. He’s too inside himself to recognize the pained wail his sister gives, hunching over and burying his face in her neck, tasting sweat and fear and wholly unable to stop himself even still. He grunts like an animal, punctuated by loud, slick smacking sounds as he slams his pelvis into hers, overwhelmed with the pleasure of his own sister’s burning hot, resisting cunt clutching at him like a fist. 

 

“That’s it, _mijo _, that’s it, come on…” Reyes breathes just loud enough to encourage Jesse. He’s stroking himself quickly now, perfectly in time with Jesse’s thrusting, easily recognizing the signs that Jesse is nearing his end. He’s close now, too, groaning loudly over the sick, fleshy slapping sounds and__ _ __ delicious _ sobs filling the air, letting himself drown in them.  __

____

____

 

Hearing Reyes’ breathy encouragement is what hurls Jesse right off the edge, hips snapping and locking animalistically, teeth clenching into salty, blood-filled flesh, tongue tasting red and eyes showing their whites at the over stimulating pleasure of it all. His cock throbs so hard it  _ hurts _ , unfurling what seems like yards of white ribbons unrestrained straight into his sister. His heart is pumping too loudly in his ears for him to hear anything, a steady, fuzzy  _ whump whump  _ clogging his ears like cotton buds. 

 

Reyes shoots his load nearly at the same exact time, shamelessly letting loose spurt after SEP-enhanced spurt right into the air, thick and powerful and  _ arrogant _ . His fat balls twitched as they continued to yield cum, even after Jesse had collapsed on top of his sister, huffing and sweating and utterly drained. 

 

Jesse is spent. Used. Mixed up, confused without instruction. What is he feeling? What  _ should _ he be feeling? He loses himself in the endless darkness and hot humidity of his spot nestled in his sister’s neck. Dizzying himself in his own stale air, still seated deep inside her. 

 

“Jesse,” How long had passed? It feels like hours. “Jesse, come here.” Reyes’ voice is like a beacon, a flare shot into the dark forest of flesh and hair he’s lost himself in. 

 

“Hmn?” he lifts his lead logged head from his drowning sanctuary, the cold, fresh, reality-laced oxygen of the room flooding his senses. His head turns to the couch where the commander of the operation reclines still, perfectly relaxed. There’s a hint of a prideful, smug smile on his scarred face. 

 

“Come here, Jesse. And bring your sister. Show her what a good girl she’s been.”

 

He feels too blown to speak actual words. He doesn’t trust his voice. He stares at Gabriel a moment longer, silently marveling at his glow. His name couldn’t be more apt in this moment in Jesse’s eyes. Sprawled there like that, bodily nude and bared, warm brown eyes (with the thickest lashes Jesse has ever had the privilege of laying his eyes on) benevolently gazing downwards right towards him. A painting, a sculpture. Gabriel, messenger of God. Blessed art thou among outcasts.

 

“ _ Jesse. _ ” His eyes were kind still but his voice was firmer now, issuing a command. ‘ _ Snap out of it, kid’ _ goes unspoken.

 

Jesse nods quickly, still too uncertain to speak. He slips out, twin whimpers from twin mouths trembling through the thick air. His sister looks dazed, eyes all cried out, despondent. He leans down to kiss her slack mouth, bold with his affections now that such line has been crossed. He licks the tears from his lips as he rears up, kneeling beside her, scooping up her small, suddenly fragile frame. Lifting her away from the patch of scarlet stained into the carpet just under where they were joined. Though his legs are coltish and unsteady, he manages to lift her in his arms bridal-style, on autopilot as he stalks over to his beacon.

 

“Here, between us,” Reyes instructs without lifting a finger, his arm draped across the back of the couch, stretched out wantonly. Jesse sits his dollish sister down on the couch, her bare skin against Gabriel’s, making her suddenly come alive. She whines anxiously, shifting away from him and his hot skin, his rawness and shamelessness and masculinity wholly too much for her, overwhelming. She clings to her brother and keens, spurring Jesse into releasing a volley of hushes and sweet names, Reyes huffing an amused sound through his nose, mildly proud that he inspires such an anxious reaction even when he’s completely naked. 

 

“Hey now, moonshine, it’s alright, huh? I’m right here. You be a good girl now, y’hear? Just relax and…” he hesitates a moment, swallowing down a brief flash of nausea as he takes a comforting glance and Gabriel’s calm face, “Cuddle daddy, alright?” 

This earns Jesse a warm smile of approval, melting him instantly, plunging him into that addictive puppylove headspace he swears he could die in. 

 

“Come here,  _ nena _ , come to daddy. I’m so proud of you, baby, you know that?” Gabriel soothes, and it’s like a balm to his girl. He watches as she slowly calms down, needing so badly in this moment what Gabriel is providing, that fatherly warmth and comfort, accepting and safe, despite all he’s done. He wraps an arm around her, rubbing his hand along her skin, warm and open and welcoming. She melts into him, still traumatized but clinging to any scrap of comfort available. 

 

Jesse settles in beside her, and arm slipping around her waist, nuzzling in close until she’s completely buried in them. His heart swells, and the only thought his mind capable of forming is  _ love _ . Love for Gabriel, and love for his sister. Love for his sister like he didn’t know he could feel, a closeness and depth he didn’t think possible. Something different and beautiful, unrestrained and wildly passionate.

 

Gabriel is gazing at the both of them, reading the emotions on their faces plainly, satisfied that nothing can be hidden from him. His heart is warmed at the affection he clearly sees developing between them, proud that he facilitated it, that he’s the one they have to thank. He rubs small circles into his sweet girl’s skin, relaxed and sleepy. 

 

“How do you feel, baby? You did so good for us, made your brother feel so good, didn’t she, Jesse? How’s it feel being a big girl now?”

 

Her response is shy, burying her head into the crook of Gabriel’s arm, speaking quietly. “It...hurt.” she mumbles softly, trying to forget the pain and stress of the last hour or so. Jesse gives a guilty little keen and buries his face into his sister’s neck, running his hand across her belly, a silent apology. 

 

Gabriel’s cock echoes a sick twitch at the sad scene.

 

“I know,  _ pobrecita _ , I know. It won’t always hurt. We’ll make you feel good, I promise.” he says lowly, his head dipping down, lips just grazing the shell of her ear. 

 

He watches them as they begin to doze off, one of his hands stroking through Jesse’s soft, shaggy hair, the other arm wrapped around his girl’s middle, one word reverberating endlessly in his mind;

 

‘ _ Mine’. _

 


End file.
